Sakura Hyuga
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: The first chap is short but next chap is long... The story of from rivals to lovers from genin to anbu from Harunos vs. Hyugas to haruno and hyuga. Love! Just read:)
1. Start

**Rookie nine: 5 years old.**

**Team Gai (Neji,tenten and lee only): 6 years old**

**Konoha+++ Haruno Mansion**

"Call Sakura" The Haruno Leader Ordered. "Hai!" said the Maid.

((((5 Minutes later))))

"Haruno-sama? You called?" The Haruno Heiress said. "Yes. You know that you must train next week." He said. "... H-Hai!" Sakura said. "Good." He said.

* * *

_**It's short I'm only making sure for the start... :( No hates please :) next chapter will be long... **_


	2. Teams Assembled!

**Rookie 9:12 years old**

**Team Gai(Neji lee and tenten only): 13 years old..**

**Iruka-sensei: 29 years old.**

_**No hates please! :)**_

**Haruno Residence-====-Training Grounds**

"Sakura!" Sakler said/Haruno Leader (Closest name to Sakura :p)

"Yes Father?" A long pink haired girl said. (Just like sakura's clothes only her right wrist has a pink-yellowish flower with a green outline with pink haruno symbol/Circle surrounding it.

"Today's the day the teams will be selected right?" He said. "Yes." She replied. "Good luck."

*****Academy******

Iruka-sensei came in...

"Okay These are the teams and sensei's." he said.

Then Team 7 came.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno... and Sasuke Uchiha!" He said."You're sensei is... Kakashi Hatake"

***&&&&**Few minutes later**&&&&*****

"Okay! be here at 8 in the morning tomorrow and wait for your senseis to come" Iruka said. "Hai!" "Okay Dismissed" He said.

*****Few minutes later******

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "?huh? -Naruto?" Sakura said. "Mine if I walk you to the haruno entrance?" Naruto said. "uhm-S-sure!" Sakura said politely...

**Haruno gates**

"Lady Sakura! You're father has been calling for you. He's in the Garden." The gaurd said.

**'Cha! I've only arrived and he wants to meet me now! It's only training!' inner said.**

'maybe not inner..' Sakura replied.

"Bye naruto! See yah tomorrow!" "Bye Sakura-chan!" and with that naruto left.

****Haruno Garden****

"Father?" She called. "Sakura sit down here with me" He said. Sakura sat down with her father and waited for him to speak.

"Sakura remember The Hyuga and Uchiha clan?" "Hai" "we always fight until the uchiha clan disapeared leaving Uchiha sasuke and his brother Who is a missing nin- uchiha Itachi. now us haruno and hyuga are always fighting." "What are you saying father?" Sakura asked in a what-do you-mean? tone.

"I'm saying when you meet hyuga never lose even when a hyuga speaks to you never let your confidence down always shot him back but if its Hyuga hinata and Hyuga Hiashi have respect we have a deal that both clan leaders and heiress will not be involved in a fight. But hiashi and I have a fight. Understood?" He asked "Yes Haruno-sama!" "Oh and Sakura?" "Hai?" "Show them why you're my daughter and the Heiress of the Haruno clan" He said and smirked. ":) Yes father" sakura smiled. **'Cha! I'll beat down any hyuga and ninja even if its a Jounin! I'm The Heiress! SHANNARROOOOOO!' Inner boasted.** '*giggles*

* * *

_**The Academy at 7:30 in the Morning with the rookie nine**_

"Oi! Forehea-Uhh-i-uhh I mean Sakura-Forehead-san!" Ino Said. _**'Curse her being a heiress!' Inner Ino**_** said.** 'yeah I know!' she replied.

"hmm?" sakura said. "How troublesome Ino!" Shikamaru said.

"Don't let fangirls touch sasuke-kun!" Ino said. ";) Sure!" She said. ** 'What am I? A crush Bodygaurd?!' inner saku said. **' well she's my best friend...' she said.

"Sa-sa-sakura-san... l-let's not f-fight :)"Hinata said. "Sure Hinata-san the deal did said both of us won't fight remember?" She replied.. "G-Gomensai.. I-I Forgotten.." Hinata said.

"Ne! Sakura-chan why do you two have -san in your name?" Naruto said. "Dobe! They're Heiress." Sasuke said.

"O-ohh.. (1..2..3..) Ne! Dattebayo?! Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan are heiress?!" Naruto reacted.

The girls giggled.

"Team Kurenai!Assemble!" a girl said. "Our sensei is here we must go." Shino said.

"Hai!" Hinata and kiba said while akamaru said "Arf!" "Bye Hinata-san!" Ino and Saku said.

"team Asuma assemble!" "Good Our sensei is here." Ino said. "It's about *Munch* Time!" Chouji Said.

"BYe!"

1234567890

* * *

***Academy Time:** 12:30 in the AFTERNOON!*****

****"He's late." Naruto said.

Naruto get's a chalkboard eraser and a chair and putted it on the edge of the door.

"Naruto He's a Jounin He won't fall for that trick!" Sasuke said.

"Watever Teme!" Naruto shotback.

a few minutes a man with silver hair got into the prank.

"He fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

"My First impression is.. I Hate you all!" He said. "Okay! Now lets go to the roof for much more air." He said.

**767y6_roof_top_3ye27**

"Okay tell me about yourself likes,dislikes,name,dreams and hobbies" He said.

"You first sensei!" Naruto said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake,I have lots of likes and dislikes and I have no intention to tell you my dreams and hobbies." They sweatdropped. "What about you blondie" He pointed to naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I Love RRRRamennnnnnnnn! I like eating lots of ramen and comparing them to see which is much more tastey ! scrolls,and Sakura-chan! I Dislike waiting 3 minutes to pour hot water in my ramen,People who don't respect me,and Sasuke!. I don't have hobbies... And *He raises u a thumbs-up and said* My dream is to be The Hokage! So people would stop disrespecting me and treat me nicely...Treat me like I'm somebody!-Somebody Important! Beleive it! I'm gonna be hokage!" He said.

"Okay You're next Emo"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have likes and dislikes and I have no Hobbies. I don't have a dream Because I will make it real and That is to kill a certain someone and to revive my clan" He said. 'I hope He doesn't mean me' Naruto said in his mine.

"Okay! Your Next Haruno-san"

"...-H-Hai! My Names Sakura Haruno,I Like my bestfriend/rival Ino and Hinata-san and Naruto-as a friend. I Dislike people who are mean! And People who think I'm weak I want them to treat me as a Ninja Not as a villager. My Hobbies are reading scrolls,training,and Training to be a Good Clan Leader with my Parents. My Dream is to be the most strongest Kunoichi and the most awesome Haruno Clan Leader!" She said.

"Okay! Meet me at The Team 7 training ground at 4 in the morning for a test to see if your worthy to be a team. Oh and dont eat breakfast!" with that he vanished.

**Haruno gates**

"Oh There you are Kakashi!" The clan leader said.

"Yo! So what do you want to tell me Haruno san?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's go to the training ground Maybe Sakura wants to see you!" He said "Hai!"

**Haruno Traing grounds**

Kakashi Sees sakura train

"Watch my daughter train" "Hai!"

-Sakura's Training with an Anbu Haruno-

"**Shannaroo!**" Sakura said with a punch of chakra that cracked the ground.**  
**

"Youre Getting better Sakura-sama!" She said. "Arigatou!" she replied.

Both panting The anbu said " Let's try your new jutsu!" "h-hai!"

Sakura did some handsign and said "**Haruno style:Cherry Blossom Rocks of Strenght!**" And then Sakura was surrounded by pink chakra and punched the anbu and kicked the anbu from below and punched her again in the shoulder when the anbu hit the ground Sakura landed a kick and twisted her feet.

the anbu clone dissapeared. "Good work sakura-sama if that was me I would be dead" She smiled.

_Normal POV._

"See kakashi as long as she's fine no need to protect her" The Clan leader said.

"But what about her bloodline and seal?"

"No worries She controled them alredy" He said.

"Hai!"


	3. Test to be a genin and Team Gai?

Copyright: I Don't own Naruto :)

* * *

**Training grounds 9:00 am. **

"Kaka-sensei is late!" Naruto said. "Well better late than ever,Naruto" Sakura said.

'poof!' "Yo!" Kakashi said. "You're late!" Naruto said. "Sorry I got lost in the path of life!" Kakashi excused.

"Okay! Get the bells from me till noon. The one who less efforted will be tied at that slump and will be brought back to the academy" Kakashi explained "Hai!" The three answered. "Go !" He commanded.

He took out his book of "Icha-Icha" and began to read. 'Hmm. I wonder what they're planning' Kaka-sensei thought. Naruto than said while leaving his hiding place " You and Me Right here! One-on-one!" Naruto shouted.

"You..Are one wierd Kid." Kakashi explained.

"The Only wierd thing here is your hair!" Naruto Shouted and tried to punch him but Kakashi caught his fist. "Fire style: Pheonix Fire" Sasuke shouted. 'Nani?' Kakashi thought

Sasuke came to hand-to-and combat but kakashi also defeated him. '2 down 1 to go where is she?' He thought.

"Haruno Style:Hell Pursue Jutsu!" He heard someone and pulled him down. "N-Nani?" He then saw sakura leaving the ground (Like Kurenai does floating off the ground). "Sorry Kaka-sensei! We win" Naruto held out the bells.

"You pass!" "Nani?" Everyone asked. "Well the thing is Teamwork is Needed here and you guys worked together" He explained They smiled and sakura released the jutsu.

"Okay follow me were going to my friends' teams. it's more like a picnik" He said. "Hai!"

**Hyuga compound**

Names were exchanged and sakura felt silent cause of Neji.

"Yosh! Now where will we have lunch?" Gai said.

Before Naruto could say Ichiraku A Haruno gaurd came. "Haruno-sama. You're father said that all of you will have lunch in the Haruno compound" With that the gaurd left.

"Yosh! Haruno Compound it is." Gai said. "Hai!" They replied.

"Sakura-chan please be my girlfriend I will protect you with my life" Lee said. "Sorry Lee. My father might get mad at you." Sakura replied. "No worries" Lee said.

"So Sakura-Forehead-san. Does everybody get to go in the Haruno Compound?" Ino asked.

"No we don't trust even a guys will be the first ninja's beside the Hokage's to come inside." Sakura stated. "-Oh and Please dont wander off. You might get lost" She added.

**Haruno Gates**

"Sakura-sama Ninja's are not allowed inside." Gaurd B Said.

"No worries My Father requested them to have Lunch here" She said. "Hai!" The Gaurds said.

"Ah Sakura Let's Go to the Lunch Table" The Clan Leader Said.

**Lunch Table**

"You know You guys are the first" The leader said.

Everyone felt un-easy when he said that. Everyone eyed sakura even sakura felt uneasy.

'This is akward...' everyone thought.

" . I feel this is akward. Ne Sakura-chan have any umm Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. Yina-chan May we have ramen?" Sakura asked Yina.

"Hai! Sakura-san how many Ramen Naruto-chan?" Yina asked.

"20 hot Ramen please?" "Hai!" Yina said.

**Haruno Gates **

"Yosh! Bye" Gai said.

"Bye!" Everyone said. And sakura went inside.

**_Review pls :) _**


	4. The C Rank mission Dattebayo!

**You need to read this!**

**Author's Notice:**

**From this chapter point on and to the future chapters all personalities will be full of randomness!**

* * *

"This is Cherry I'm at point C!" Sakura said. "This is Grapes I'm at Point B." Sasuke said. "This is Orange I'm at Point A! Dattebayo!" Naruto said

"This is Shadow Proceed to Target" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" all of them Charged at the cat.

The three of them fought the cat.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!ITAI!ITAI! DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE CAT BITES!**" Naruto yelled. "Hn. Dobe The cat hates you." Sasuke said. Sasuke also took the cat away. "**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**"Sasuke yelled.

"Hmm cats hate you too!" Naruto Boasted.

Sakura took the cat also. And the cat purred. "**N-nani?! why do you have the cat?!**" Both boys said. "Oi! Is that Tora?" Kakashi asked "Yup It has a red ribbon." Sakura said."Okay!. let's got to the hokage tower!" Kakashi said. 'Kaso! I hope we dont have anymore mission how could I Read my Icha-Icha? Dattebayo!. Oh. I guess I'm Getting fond of this team.' Kakashi thought. "Hai" They Followed Kakashi.

* * *

-Hokage-Tower-

"Tora!My Precious Tora!" The owner said. "Thank you!" She said while hugging the cat. "Now I know why it ran away!" Naruto said. "Hai. Hn. Dobe?" "Why Teme?"

"Is that a Gum on your hair?" "Huhh..Where?" "On you're brain" "Why you teme!"

Boys began to quarrel.

"Kaka-sensei. That the 17th time today is it?" Sakura asked. "Hai." Kakashi replied.

"Okay Next mission is... Go take of the weed. Assist Ichiraku Rame-" The Sandaime was cut off by Naruto who was shouting...

"NO-No!No Thank You! I want a real mission like a C-Rank or something. Please!" Naruto said. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"I agree with the Dobe. Atleast a C Rank or something." Sasuke said. "Hai. I agree" Sakura agreed.

"Okay! I'll give you a C Rank You'll escort a man to the Hidden mist village"

"Com In Tazuna-san" Iruka said.

"So these are the brats?" Tazuna said.

"Brats?" Naruto said.

"Enough!. Okay kakashi you guys leave tomorrow." The hokage ordered. "Hai!" He replied. "Okay Dismissed!." With that they left.

**Naruto: Review Dattebayo!**

**Sakura: Review pls.**

**Sasuke: Review!. Dobe.**

**Naruto:Teme!**

**Sasuke:Dobe.**

**Kakashi:Review and buy Icha-icha.**

**Saskura:Kakashi-sensei that the 18th time.**

**Kakashi:Hai.**

**Naruto:Teme!**

**Sasuke:Dobe.**

**Cutezyeyes13:Bye!**


	5. Notice by Hi-chan

**Important:**

**This story will be unfinished because I forgot the characters...**

**But I'm making a new story and I might upload it on Friday...**

**Thank you for you're cooperation...**

** By: Hi-chan /(Cutezyeyes13) **

**_Also I call my self 'HI-CHAN!'_**


End file.
